The New Lieutenant
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin demands to be the lieutenant for the 2nd division and like with any Kurosaki it's always very interesting for the others.


She walked bristly through the corridors, ignoring all the glares she received. Why let something so small bother her? When they probably felt some sense of intimidation from the petit girl. Well she wasn't that small. She was rather tall for a girl but everyone here seemed to tower over her.

She walked into a large room where many people dressed fully in black sat in two lines facing each other and in the middle at the real back was the person she wanted to see. She flipped her hair before striding over to the woman before going onto her knee. "I want to be your lieutenant," she spoke clearly and loudly. The woman before her laughed before crossing her legs.

"Hey. I'm the lieutenant! You can't come in here and demand to be lieutenant," This fat male boomed that stood behind the woman she was speaking to. The female requesting to be lieutenant stood up and scoffed before flash stepping behind him and kicking him in the back and sending him into the door that was at least 20 meters away from where she was.

"I've heard about you from my master. Yoruichi said that you were incompetent and that Soi-Feng hates having him as lieutenants as he is inreliable. My father spoke about how useless you were, how you cowarded away and that you let Soi-Feng down on numerous occasions. You don't deserve to be at Captain Soi-Fengs side," the said woman stood up and walked over to the female who spoke of Lady Yoruichi.

"What is your name?" She asked walking to the female and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Karin Shiba. Head of the Shiba clan,"

"And how do you know Yoruichi,"

"She's my god mother, but ever since my mother died, she has helped me mature into what I am today," Soi-Feng looked to the female and rushed over to her lieutenant and ripped of his lieutenant badge and handed it over to the female.

"I can tell she trained you well. I never doubt Lady Yoruichi. I want someone like you to be my right hand lady. Come, we'll inform the head captain," the two headed to the head captains office while chatting about what each other was like. It was rare, but Soi-Feng could just tell that this girl was strong and depenibale unlike that sweaty ooff.

"I have a brother. You may know him...Ichigo," Karin began with a smile. Soi-Feng stopped and looked to the girl. She stared at her for a few seconds, seeing the resemblance in their features.

"You poor thing," Karin shrugged. She hated that her brother lied to her and would leave for days only to return hospitalised. She hated it but she also wanted to protect him when he lost his powers.

"What's he up to now? He's not been around much,"

"He's married and has a child with this girl that went to his medical school," Soi-Feng kept silent. She enjoyed hearing the stories of her nephew who had soul reaper powers and she was using her own flash step to catch up to the child.

The two headed into the office and bowed, "Sir, I will be changing my lieutenant to Karin Shiba. She says she has just been registered as a soul reaper," Karin walked forth and he handed over a new badge as she was a lot skinnier than the last lieutenant.

"Dismissed," Karin was handed the badge and a uniform similar to Soi-Fengs, when they had arrived into her barracks.

"You have a lieutenants meeting. You'll take notes and report back to me on what has been said. Ask someone to take you back, mainly lieutenant Kira as he's in the 3rd division. Now follow me," the ladies headed to the meeting which was in the 1st barracks. Soi-Feng led Karin in and got her to sit at a certain seat and watched as Marechiyo walked in and glared at Karin.

"You are not my lieutenant. Please leave," Karin stood and allowed fire to elope her and she snarled at him. She was like her brother, not very patient at times.

"Do you want to fight. I promise I won't hold back and that I have both my visard powers and my bankai. So we can fight if you want," Karin walked over to him and stood right in front and looked at him. She raised a hand to her face and the male gulped stepping back.

Karin stepped back when she saw some male walk in. He had three scratches on his face and was pretty hot, he was chatting with a blonde male happily. Karin looked away when they glared at her and Soi-Feng left leaving Karin in the presence of these two hot males who only stared at her like she didn't belong.

She watched as someone she knew and loved walked in and sighed in relief, Renji and Rukia. Renji was the one to rush over to her and embrace her, "You're so beautiful. I must say. Wow. What so I owe the pleasure,"

"I'm a lieutenant. I went in and demanded to be Captain Soi-Fengs lieutenant," Renji got the female to sit and he sat across from her and out stretched his hand and took hers and cuddled into her arm.

Karin happily did the same as no one else was, "Renji who is this?" Izaru asked looking at the girl in wonder.

"My name Is Karin Shiba, head of the Shiba clan. I am Lieutenant of the Second Division. Nice to meet you," she grinned at them. The two bowed down.

The Shiba clan had been dead for a few decades but was told it was back in power with the hairess being old enough to take over the thrown. It happened to have even great nobility than the Kuchiki's, though Karin was still in training. They were the most powerful people, just under the soul king. Kakaku didn't keep up with the name nor the house and lived outside the Seiretei.

"Lieutenant Shiba, how is your father?" Shuehei asked bending down. Karin smiled at them.

"He's returning to the soul society to become a captain again. He has asked for the 3rd division. Ichigo Kurosaki will be taking the fifth division," At this point Momo had walked in with Isane and stared at the new female.

"What's this about the 5 division," she asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will be your captain," Izaru smiled at the petite girl who only smiled and took a seat. Karin watched as everyone filled in, all glaring at her but she didn't mind. She was really young, only 18 years old and was a lieutenant.

"This will be the third time for me to introduce myself. I'm Karin Shiba, head of the Shiba clan and the second divisions lieutenant. Nice to meet you all," Karin nodded and noticed that the space beside Shuhei was empty.

Karin sat back most of the time as they spoke about what there jobs were for the week. "So squad 4 will be doing the tunnels," Iba, squad 7 lieutenants confirmed.

"NO!" Karin screeched standing up. "What are the fourth division for?" she demanded. She pointed to Momo who spoke up in a shaky voice noticing the fire seeping through her skin.

"They are the medical ones," Karin slammed her hand on the table.

"The medical guys. The guys who have to work so hard for every other division and then to top it of they have to get stuck with cleaning your sorry...butts as well. No! They should be focused on their healing. Not cleaning. There is 13 divisions here. Cleaning duties will be shared evenly. It's only fair," Karin sat back down crossing her legs.

"Well on tuesday my seated members need the big arena to do their kido practice," Shuhei spoke.

"We need it on tuesday for my guys," Renji grouched back.

"Ugh. Jeez. Share. Are you 5? You are grown men, probably five times older than me. Share it," Karin spoke again. By the end she was exhausted as she was certain everyone was stupid and had no clue on what to do.

When it finished, Karin headed out and noticed that it was pouring of rain and fork lightening was hitting the ground at her feet. She jumped back and slummped to the ground, covering her ears as thunder rumbled in the sky while the sky lit up, like god was taking a picture and left the flash on.

The girl watched as someone bent down beside her and saw her brother grinning at her. He looked at everyone else before nodding and wrapping his jacket around the girl and giving her head phones. She put them on and was helped to her feet.

"Which way?"

"Soi-Fengs office?" Ichigo nodded and led the girl into the rain, holding her hand tighlty as he made his way to the 2nd barracks. He was allowed inside as he was with Karin and kissed her forehead before taking his soaked jacket and returning to the first division to chat with the head captain.

Karin walked in to find Soi-Feng enjoying a cup of tea in her chair and poured some for Karin before handing the cup over, "How'd it go?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Awful...are they all idiots?" Soi-Feng laughed nodding her head. They all were really.

"The females are not. Can I see your notes?" Karin handed over the notebook and Soi-Feng read them over carefully raising an eyebrow at some of Karin's outburst over some matters. She smiled at how good she was already and managed to ask what they thought of division 2. Everyone's answers was that they are fairly weak and need more practice.

So Karin had even wrote out a schedule, adding in more sword practice. She had even justified all her reasons for why she wanted these changes. They need to know more of the fundamentals, so she had arranged for squad 2 and four to train with each other.

"Why division 4?"

"They are useful on the sidelines but if they were attacked...I feel they would be useless and need to know the basics as well and I was planning to help out at the fourth division as I was taught how to treat the injured...also back home I'm a doctor," Soi-Feng nodded and sat her cup down and picked up some documents and sat on the floor with Karin.

"For tonight, I want you to tell me what the the fundamentals of the second squad. Some history of it and I'll show you the maggots nest tomorrow. Oh and research the prices of equipment and such," Karin nodded but Soi-Feng stood.

"There is a captain and Lieutenants meeting. Back to where you've been," Karin sighed and followed the woman as she flash stepped into the main hall. Karin bumped into a certain male and bowed in apology.

"Captain Soi-Feng where is your lieutenant?" Byaukua asked as he looked to the bowing Karin.

"That's her. She's my new lieutenant. You'll love her, she's the head of the Shiba clan," Byakuya looked at the girl in shock and bowed his head.

"Miss Shiba, there is no need to bow to me. I am in debted to the Shiba clan for many, many years," Karin looked up and bit her lip. He was really handsome and she couldn't help but stare. He was more than handsome. He was sexy.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. You just look so sexy that I couldn't help myself," Soi-Feng laughed and stepped back watching as Byakuya went bright red. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm sorry," Byakuya coughed and turned his head away.

"Thank you for such a compliment, I've never been told that I was sexy," he laughed before walking with the girl into the hall where they both bowed and Soi-Feng led her over to where she stood. Karin stood with Byakuya for the time being happily chatting with him. Renji walked over to Karin and slung his arm around her waist and held her in close.

"Hey baby girl," he laughed kissing her forehead. Byakuya frowned at the sight and watched as everyone else walked in glaring at Karin and Renji. Karin bowed and made her way over to Soi-Feng and stood behind her at her right side like how Renji was standing.

"You may notice we have a new member with us,"

"How'd she get to be a lieutenant,"

"She walked in and demanded before kicking Ōmaeda away and cutting of his badge," The head captain chuckled at her antics. It had never been done before so they all found it amusing.

"Along with her, her father and her brother and god parents will be joining us," The doors opened and Isshin, Ichigo, Kisuke and Yoruichi walked into the room. Kisuke walked over to Shuhei and stood in front of him. While Yoruichi walked over to Karin and stood to the right of her and kissed her cheek softly. Ichigo stood in front of Momo and shook her hand.

Isshin stood in front of Izaru and grinned at his daughter who did the same, "Well back to business,"

'Wow you really are a captain. Even though you're just a little grade schooler," Karin remembered something that happened a long time ago when she was 11 years old. She peeked her head forward and saw him standing there looking to the head captain, looking bored out of his mind.

His teal eyes flickered over to Karin and he stuck his tongue out for a moment before looking back to the head captain. Karin grinned then stepped back in place and recieved a nudge from Yoruichi who put something into her hand, which happened to be a condom.

Karin handed it back and earned a laugh from Yoruichi making everyone stop to look at them. Karin went bright red and snatched the thing from her hand and put it in her shoe. Everyone glared at the them.

"Sorry head captain for the rudeness," Karin bowed and forced Yoruichi to do the same.

"I'll forgive you once I know what's in your shoe?"

Karin glared at Yoruichi and looked down to the ground. She didn't want to answer the question. Slowly fire started to seep through her skin, until she was cocooned in fire and Kisuke rushed over to the girl and tried to calm her down as she still burned from the fire.

They quickly watched as an ice dragon wrapped around the girl and Karin held the dragon, while she scratched it's cheek as it cooled down the fire.

"What's in your shoe?" The head captain asked again and the dragon slowly made it's way down her leg to her shoe.

"Stop it. No," Karin burst into more fire melting the dragon and went into her shoe and threw the small wrapper at him. The head captain held it making sure everyone could see. Kisuke, Isshin and Yoruichi burst into laughter along with Zaraki and Mayuri.

"A condom? Why?" Karin shrugged.

"Yoruichi just handed it to me. Must be left overs from her own nights," Kisuke stopped laughing and turned away from Karin along with Yoruichi. "Please finish with this meeting, so I can hang myself after," Karin begged.

The head captain finished with the meeting and as everyone went to speak to the newcomers whilw Karin made her way over to a certain white haired captain and wrapped her arms him and kissed his lips softly.

"Hey you," He smiled at the female before taking both her hands and rocking back and fourth. They went to kiss again, Karin wrapping her arms around his shoulder but Ichigo stepped in the way.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin grumbled and stepped away.

"Toshiro," Momo came bounding over and looking at the two. "Who is this?" The little girl demanded.

"This is Karin Kurosaki now known as Karin Shiba. She's my girlfriend. Karin, this is Momo Hinamori, my childhood friend. She's like a sister to me," Karin bowed her head.

Ichigo watched as a small boy crawled in and Karin rushed over and picked him up and walked back to talk to her dad who was with a few older males who were laughing with him, "If your daddy embarrasses me. I'm gonna kill him," she said to the two year old who giggled happily.

"Is this yours?" A male with dark brown hair and a pink kimono asked.

"NO! This is Ichigo's," Toshiro walked over to the group while Ichigo took his child and made his way over to Renji and Ruika.

"So your dating. Wow," The brown haired one asked again. Karin nodded before walking away and over to Byakuya who was on his own.

"Why isn't Ichigo the head?"

"He wants nothing to do with the clan saying he'd turn out like Byakuya," she stopped when she realised just who she said it to. "Oh sorry. I could have kept that to myself,"

"Fancy coming to the Kuchiki manor. We can talk more there," Karin nodded and followed the make back to his manor when she noticed that the Shiba manor was just next door to it. They headed inside and made their way into the living room.

"What was with the fire earlier?" He asked as he got comfy on the floor while he poured some tea.

"The fire is my power. I'm a fire slash wind user. Want to see my shikai," The male nodded and Karin took out her sword and called it's name. "Blow into the ashes, Kaze," her sword changed completely and was of two scythes joined to a chain. "I was told he copied the design from his younger brother Kazeshini," Byakuya smiled back as he poured her some tea.

"You know Shuhei Hisagi. Kisukes new lieutenant, he owns Kazeshini," Karin bit her lip.

"The one with the three scratches?" Byakuya nodded his head and Karin smiled. She lay back and sighed.

"I'm so exhausted," she yawned and fell asleep against the mat. Byakuya smiled softly and went into his office and called one of the maids. They came through and bowed.

"Go get someone such as Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Shiba, Captain Urahara or Captain Kurosaki to retrieve the girl," The maid nodded and went away to retrieve someone. He was certain Karin didn't know her way around so he wanted to ensure that she had someone that could take her to the second division in the morning.

He sat next to her sipping on his tea as he thought about the girl before her. She was so lovely he had to admit, she was very honest and kind, he could tell. He heard the door open and saw Toshiro walk in.

"So this is where she ran off to," He bent down and shook her softly. "Hey sleepy," he cooed as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "You'll be heading to mine for the night. Come on," Karin stood up and took his hand and kissed Byakuya on the cheek.

"Sorry for falling asleep while we were speaking. That was rude of me. I hope we can talk tomorrow. See you later," she bowed and walked out with Toshiro. The white haired male was silent as they walked home. They were holding each others hands.

"Have I done something wrong?" Karin asked, looking at the ground. Toshiro looked at her before shaking his head.

"No. I'm just a bit jealous. You went to some guys home when you could have came to mine. We've not seen each other in two years and you go with someone else," Karin frowned.

"Toshiro, your angry with me. I want to make other friends, I have yo-,"

"I'm not your friend. I'm your boyfriend. Not just a friend," he huffed.

"I have someone. Sleep on your own tonight. I don't want to talk to you, right now," Karin flash stepped away, running past random houses until she had no idea on where she was. She sat on the floor as it began to rain. She cuddled into her legs. She lifted a hand and and began to create a small fire that blow away and zagged somewhere else. Karin closed her hand when she was sure that her fire had grabbed the thing and she slowly shook it until she felt a restrain and wined her fire through her hands until at the end was a sword with her fire wrapped round it and a person running behind.

She stood up when she saw it was Shuhei, "Hi, sorry. My zanpaktou is related to yours and I have no idea where to go. Can you take me to Renji's house please," The male took his sword and nodded his head.

"So where's your boyfriend," he asked while he held her hand.

"He got mad at me for seeing Captain Kuchki. I can see who ever I want to see," she huffed. Shuhei nodded and looked to her. She was the head of the biggest noble house yet she was so young and kind.

"Why didn't you just hang with him?" He asked as he looked up in the rain. It was really pounding down hard.

"I'm the head of the Shiba clan. I feel like people are only being nice to me because of that and I have family who are all captains, so they have to be nice. I want to make my own friends," Karin sighed. Shuhei nodded his head.

"The Shiba's have always been so kind. There house is open to everyone. We can go into certain rooms like the living room and kitchen and just hang there with your dad. They have the highest mobility but your dad treated everyone like his son," Karin nodded and sighed.

"So you just assume I'm nice when I maybe like my brother. What's wrong with you," Karin stopped when she heard thunder and tucked under his arm, clinging on to his side for deal life while shaking.

"Oh thunderstorms. Hold on and I'll flashstep," Karin wrapped her arms around his waist and they made their way into the lieutenants home and found him on the couch chatting with Izaru.

"Oh Shuehei. I thought you weren't coming," Renji smiled then saw a teary Karin and sighed before walking over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Can I stay with you tonight," Renji nodded his head as she choked back her sobs. He led her into the bedroom where he allowed her to take a bath and wear a white top and his boxers.

"Hey, I'll wash your uniform," Renji walked into his bathroom to see the girl soaking in the tub. He took her clothes, including her lingire and made his way to add it to his own clothes and put the machine on while waiting for the girl to come out.

He was chatting with his lieutenant friends when he heard the door. He opened the door to see a pissed Toshiro, "She in here?" He made his way into the back and found Karin brushing her hair.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so angry? I'm just worried about you,"

"Leave me be...or I'll cause a scene. I am not leaving here. Got that," Karin hissed turning her head to spit at the male. The three lieutenants looked at each other hearing Karin yell.

"Do you think I'll just leave you with Renji. He's a pervert!" Karin turned to look at him before dropping the brush and poking him in the chest.

"So is Uryu, so is Chad, so is my dad, so is my brother, so is Kisuke but they are family. They won't do such a thing to family and Renji is family. He won't do such a thing. Now leave. Or I swear to god, I'll melt Hyorinmaru," Toshiro growled before storming out, slamming the door on Karin's fingers not even looking round.

Izaru ran to Karin's aid and opened the door and brought her over to the couch where he used kido to heal her sore hand but it really only took the pain away and some bruising, "What did you do to piss him off,"

"He's all pissed off as I went to have tea with Captain Kuchiki," Renji laughed.

"Why'd you go to his house to have tea?" He asked while wiping a tear away from laughing. Even the other two were laughing hard and were holding their stomachs.

"Shiba's and Kuchiki have a long history and have been friends for years. As the head of the household I see no reason why I can't talk to him. I need more allies. Grimmjow isn't fun anymore," Renji stood up and backed away.

"K-Karin. Grimmjow. As the 6th espada?" Karin nodded her head.

"That's your war not mine. I was only 11,"

"He tried to kill your brother,"

"You tried to kill my brother. And besides, he's a good guy. He taught me how to use my hollowfication. I can call him over if you want," Karin brought out her phone but the three shook their heads and took her phone.

"I have a big day tomorrow, so I'll be joining you in the bed. Good night," Renji gave her a kiss on the forehead and watched as she made her way into the bedroom and shut the door.

He turned to his friends who looked at him with very suspicious looks. He knew what they were going to refer to. Him being a pervert but as he had over heard earlier, she was right, he had no intentions of such actions and would only go as far as Ichigo would go.

* * *

Karin walked into work the next day after being dropped of by Byakuya. She walked in and found Soi-Feng on her seat sipping tea, casually while chatting to Yoruichi about yesterday and about a certain blonde captain that Soi-Feng hated.

The female walked in, her hand bandaged up nicely by Izaru. It still hurt like hell and was sure they would fall off as he had cut them. She made her way over and sat in the lap of Yoruichi and nuzzled into her chest.

"Hey camper. Where did you sleep last night? We went looking for you?" She asked wrapping her arms securely around her god daughter.

"I slept with Renji," Karin closed her eyes thinking of the events that had happened last night and how grumpy her boyfriend went to hold her hand when she felt something soft against her fingers. She lifted her arm and saw that she had bandages tight around your fingers.

"Toshiro slammed my hands in the door by mistake. We got into an argument as I went for some tea with Byakuya," Karin hid her face in Yoruichi's breasts and took deep breaths. "Not seen him in two years and he's overly jealous when I was going to go round to him after," Soi-Feng sighed.

"There's a captain and lieutenant meeting now. Come on," Karin nodded and followed her captain into the hall in which she met Byakuya and happily rushed over to him.

"Would you know if the Shiba house has an archer field?" Byakuya bit his lip at the random question. It had been years since he had visited the house.

"You archer?" Was the only question he could ask, as he was definitely surprised by the fact that she did such sports.

"I'm a quincy. Of course I do. I'm just not good," Karin smiled happily at him. She pulled her necklace down and a bow emerged from thin air and wrapped around her fingers. She couldn't touch the bow due to her sore hand. "Cool huh. Part quincy, part soul reaper and part hollow. It's an interesting mix," Byakuya laughed nodding his head. The girl reminded him of a small puppy, but this puppy turns into an alpha wolf, with claws and razor sharp teeth, but will lie on her back to get a belly rub. The two watched as more people came in.

One of them being Renji who rushed over to Karin and picked her up and swung her around and she happily climbed onto his back and had fell asleep against his back. Renji had heard her snoring and didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Renji walked over to Soi-Feng and told her that she was asleep and she bowed before allowing him to head back to his space behind Byakuya.

Everyone piled in and the head captain began, "Is everyone present. I don't see the lieutenant for the 2nd division,"

"Sir, she is here. Just not conscious. She is resigning on lieutenant Abarai's back," Everyone turned to see her sleeping but noticed that tears were rolling down her face. Ichigo rushed over and wiped her tears away before going back to his spot.

"If she used this technique that I don't understand it drains her. She needs to have a connection to the sword. It's crazy," Isshin explained then noticed her hand. "WHO. HURT. MY DARLING. DAUGHTER!" He boomed scaring everyone. Everyone turned to see her hand and Renji raised his hands, all ten of his fingers and wiggled them.

"Isshin. Lover quarrels can be dealt with later,"

Later finally arrived and Karin was still sleeping on Renji while Isshin, Ichigo, Kisuke and Yoruichi surrounded the little captain. Renji swayed side to side quickly until he hears moans, "You can join in as well," he put the girl down who stumbled into Toshiro and closed her eyes.

"So far, one boyfriend, no friends. How am I supposed to play football if it's only us," Toshiro laughed softly pulling her up and kissed her bandaged hand before unwrapping her sore hand, holding it tight as he could while he held the bandages in his hand. He raised his hand and held it over hers as he used Kido to heal it, "It's nice having a soulmate. They heal you so quickly," Karin smiled then watched as her hand was completely healed and brought it close to her face for further inspection.

"I'll walk you back to the 2nd Division," The two made their way out while Renji laughed as they walked hand in hand.

"It's certainly going to be a lot livelier now that she's here," Everyone couldn't disagree and nodded their heads in unison.

The new lieutenant was really something.

* * *

**Not done much HitsuKarin, so I hope by bleach fans enjoy got really lazy writing and could have made it a lot better, but I never so...**

**Please review anyway.**


End file.
